1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag, and more particularly to a bag for a notebook computer which can be easily used without bothering to take out the computer therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bag for notebook computer (hereinafter referred to as bag) includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a cover 2 at an opening of a body 1, cushioning means 4 at both inner sides of the body 1 for protection of object inside the body and a handle 6 in front of the body.
The cover 2 is coupled at both sides thereof to zippers along the body 1 and is combined to the body 1 at the rear side thereof.
However, there is a problem in the conventional bag in that the cover should be flung over backward to use to notebook computer in the bag, providing a discomfort to the other person sitting back and serving no useful purpose behind the bag. Furthermore, there is another problem in that it is inconvenient to use the computer unless taken out of the bag due to complicated electrical cords and interference by the cover.